


A Secret Beyond Compare

by sunflower624



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, 会長はメイド様! | Kaichou wa Maid-sama! | Maid Sama!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, F/M, Hate to Love, Maid Sama - Freeform, Maid!Sama, Maid-Sama, Reylo Week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25838407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower624/pseuds/sunflower624
Summary: Maid-Sama!Reylo AU.Rey is the student council president of Skywalker Academy. The school was founded by Ben Solo's grandfather, who passed it onto Luke, and possibly even Ben in the future. Rey isn't fond of men because of her father's lack of presence. One of the classmates she hates the most is Ben Solo. She considers him a douche, or even a fuckboy. Behind closed doors, Rey helps her mother and younger sister around. She has a surprising and unexpected job, which she hopes no one discovers about until Ben runs into her during her shift. Will Ben be able to keep her job a secret?The NON-CON warning was added due to a scene in Maid!Sama between Misaki and Tora. That scene will occur in this fanfiction since it's an AU of Maid!Sama but this fanfiction will differ from the anime in certain aspects. For example, the setting is on Star Wars planets. The aging was changed a bit to make it "realistic" for the timing.
Relationships: Finn/Rose Tico, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 2
Collections: Reylo





	A Secret Beyond Compare

_Skywalker Academy_. One of the first schools on _Naboo_. It was created by Anakin Skywalker, before he passed away from suicide. His son, Luke Skywalker, inherited it after his passing. He was practically the principal of the academy but many students considered him "godly" or someone to look up to. The school was filled with about 500 students, including Luke's nephew, Ben Solo. He was the grandson of Anakin. 

Ben Solo was a fan-favorite of the school. Many girls daydreamed about him, wanting him to themselves but Ben had his eye set on Rey. 

Rey was the student council president of Skywalker Academy. She helped plan events, assisted teachers, and basically enforced rules for the academy. She was considerably strict, especially on the boys. Ben was one of her targets since he was praised constantly by girls, teachers, and boys. Ben was pretty handsome, surprisingly, though she wouldn't wanna admit it. 

However, Rey was determined to pursue her life and succeed, unlike some of her relatives. She was already earning money, had scholarships, and even made it into honor roll. Ben wanted to make the student council president notice him, loosen up, and be calm with everyone - _but that wouldn't be very easy._

* * *

"Finn, I need you to keep an eye on Ben today because he's been sneaking around during our meetings..." Rey requested, crossing her arms against her chest before looking out the window. "He's so pathetic, I swear..." 

"I don't really like him either but maybe he wants to help? We could always use extra help!" 

Finn had a point. She just didn't like him. She wanted him to drop dead but not literally. He always teased her and it always rubbed her in the wrong way. It was like they were in a competition. 

"I don't want him around, okay? He can kiss my-"

" _Cheek?_ I'd be glad to..." A voice cut off Rey, revealing Ben with a smirk on his face. Rey rolled her eyes at him, before giving him the finger. "Wow, very ladylike..." 

"Shut it, pervert." 

He silently chuckled, sitting on the desk, crossing his arms against his chest. He had a smug face, causing her stare at him in awe. "Two can play at that game, Miss. President..."

"Whatever, I have some planning to do, so if you want to keep your childish game up - go hang with those two idiots!" Rey pointed towards the door where Armitage Hux and Poe Dameron stood. Ben brought his attention to them, before nearly laughing.

"How about no? I'm not doing a thing, so keep on working..." His voice irritated her but something about his ego flustered her. Maybe it was his looks? Maybe it was actually his voice? Maybe it was him? Either way, she still hated him. 

"Why do you like to tease me? Am I the only target? I swear, you're such a pervert!" Rey suddenly yelled out, taking Ben by surprise. He hopped off the desk and looked into her eyes. He almost smiled but contained himself. 

"Not everything is about you, maybe I like to mess with other people!" 

"Oh? That's surprising but still seems false."

"Oh yeah?" Ben brought his attention to Finn, just staring at him. 

"S-Stop staring at me..." Finn stuttered out, before walking away from the area. Ben was hoping to prove a point but that clearly wasn't working. Rey began to laugh under her breath, catching Ben off-guard. He's never heard her laugh, so listening and witnessing it... was something else. 

**_Ding. Ding. Ding._ **

The school bell rang through the building. The meeting was over and this small time with Rey was over. Well, that's what they both thought.

* * *

Rey rushed through the streets of _Naboo_. She was going to be late for work. That would make it the third time in a week. 

Thankfully, Rey's job isn't really strict. She's close with everyone there. They're like this little family.

She approached the back of the building, entering the key-code, and saw her co-workers. "We thought you weren't going to be here!" 

"Sorry guys, the meeting went longer than expected. I'll go ahead and get dressed to start my shift!" Rey apologized, before rushing off to the dressing room area. She walked towards her locker, opening it, grabbing her uniform, and beginning to strip. She lifted her shirt up, removing each item of clothing besides her bra and panties. Then, she carefully put on her uniform, adding each accessory properly. She looked in the mirror nearby, smiling at herself.

"You look great, Rey! Now go out there and show everyone how it's done, sweetie!" Her boss exclaimed, out of no where. Rey laughed, walking off and out to start her shift. 

"Hi, Master. How may I assist you?" Rey greeted one of the men waiting. All of the men gazed at her like she was a toy. She was dressed down in a maid outfit, had brunette locks, and beautiful eyes. You couldn't really blame them but secretly being a maid sometimes sucked. She had to deal with perverts sometimes. 

Rey had dealt with a man recently, who purposely dropped his spoon and whenever she bent down to grab it for him, he slapped her ass. She took a break from work after that incident because she felt violated. Plus, that's how work precautions worked. Besides that, Rey's really good at what she does but she has one fear.

Getting seen by a fellow classmate.

* * *

Rey's shift was coming to an end. She was so thankful. She felt a bit sick. Almost as if a cold was coming on. She was worried that if that was the case, she spread the cold to customers, but she tried to have a positive outlook on it. Her boss noticed her red face, motioning for her to come to her, before feeling her forehead. "Rey, you're burning up!" 

"I'm fine, I think it's just allergies or a cold... I'm just gonna step outside and get some fresh air, ma'am."

Her boss was hesistant on letting her go out sick but she let her go. Either way, no one could stop Rey. She always fought for herself, no matter what. She opened the background, feeling the cold air hit her face. She shivered but took a few deep breaths in. She needed to finish her shift off. 

She laid against the wall of the building for a good ten minutes, before her "sweet silence" was interrupted.

"Well, well... Rey, _the ultimate bitch..."_

Rey's eyes widen, quickly twisting her head to the direction of speech. Armitage Hux and Poe Dameron. 

"Fuck off, please..." 

They laughed for a moment, before approaching her closer. She looked down in embarrassment, hiding her face. 

"You always shit on us for being guys but in reality, you serve men like they're gods..." Armitage snarled out, before grabbing her wrist. "You're just a _whore_!"

Rey's lips quivered, tears forming in her eyes, still hiding her face.

"I wonder what'd happen if this slipped out to school..." Poe teased, causing Rey to bring her face up to a view. He had his iPhone out, taking photos of her. She had no energy to yell or fight them off. 

"We don't have to tell anyone, there are ways you can apologize for being such a bitch to us..." Armitage whispered, as he leaned up against her. Within a split second, Rey felt arms around her and heard a slap noise. Rey become dewy-eyed, watching Armitage and Poe fall back onto the ground. They looked terrified. 

" _Don't touch her..._ " 

Rey recognized that voice. It was Ben. She didn't have any energy to push away from him. She just stayed there and tried to speak up. She couldn't. Within a few seconds, her eyes shut and she was out cold. 

Ben held her against his chest, before giving a death glare to Armitage and Poe. She was burning up. He knocked on the back door aggressively until someone would open the door. Her boss came to the door and her expression suggested that she was thunderstruck. She thanked Ben, before bringing Rey in and putting her on their love seat.

He could've stayed but he decided to go on home. He wanted her to rest. He was sure she'd mention it to him at school tomorrow...

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this chapter sucked and was rushed, which I apologize but I was trying to set a pace for the beginning. Thanks for all the hits already!


End file.
